


Through the Looking Glass

by schmetterlingstee



Series: HxH Rabbit Hole AU [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, Sibling Bonding, family cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlingstee/pseuds/schmetterlingstee
Summary: One shots/Backstory for the "Down the Rabbit Hole" fanfic. (In which Killua finds himself in an alternate dimension)In a world without Nen, with a loving family and a carefree life, things couldn't be better. But things are often not as flawless as they seem.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: HxH Rabbit Hole AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to finally kick off the promised bonus chapters for my fic "Down the Rabbit Hole". (If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you check it out first, otherwise everything uploaded here will seem OOC or won't make much sense at all. Thank you~)  
> The character and tag section will be edited as it is needed with future updates.
> 
> Please enjoy~

“Welcome home~”

Illumi had stepped inside  quietly  in hopes not to draw any attention. But his attempt had been in vain. He sighed while he dropped his keys and jacket, before heading into the apartment.

Hisoka sat on a chair, waiting. “So? How did your family react?” he asked with a cheerful smile, but a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

“Right off the bat, huh? Can I at least sit down before you start questioning me?” Illumi let himself fall onto the couch.

“You are sitting now, aren’t you? I’ve been  anxiously  awaiting your return.” Hisoka replied and leaned forward. “Well?”

Illumi groaned and lay down on the soft cushion. He would have liked some alone time after visiting his family to break the news to them. It should have been good news, but as it turned out, it was a rather subjective matter.

“I told them I accepted the job offer, which they loved. But then Killua asked what about Hisoka and I said you were coming with me… because we got engaged. That’s where the conversation got away from me.” He reached for a pillow to cover his face in. “You know my mother, she’s very traditional. Of course she became upset.”

Hisoka pursed his lips into a pout but did not disrupt. Such a reaction was to  be expected  from his future mother-in-law. He smirked at the thought of calling her that to her face and how much she would hate it.

“My mother cried all night until my dad shouted at her which seemed to calm her down.” Illumi said and snorted. “He said something along the lines of _How the hell did you not see this coming?_ ”

“I’m surprised your mother was this oblivious up until now. I mean we live together, even slept in the same bed when we were staying with your family. Not like there was a lot of sleeping…” Hisoka added with a smirk.

“Hush! Although you are right… My theory is that she was oblivious to it because she did not want it to be true. Well, everyone else was fine with it. It’s not like they could have changed my mind.” Illumi said and lifted his left hand to look at the silver ring around his finger. “When did you decide to get this?”

“I got it a week after we started dating.” Hisoka replied. Whether he was serious or not was another subject, but Illumi did not care about small details anyway.

He had never been the most romantic person, nor had he ever believed in love. As it turned out, it was not like in the movies or horrible romance novels – for him at least. But that did not make it any less significant. He snapped out of his thoughts when Hisoka leaned over him with his usual smirk.

A faint blush appeared on Illumi’s pale face. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.  Just  admiring the view.” Hisoka replied and buried his head in the other’s chest. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. We should take a shower together.”

Illumi grimaced and flicked Hisoka’s shoulder. “So one of us slips and falls? No thank you. Besides, I have not even eaten yet. Get me dinner, and we can continue this conversation later.” He replied with a stern expression, but gasped when Hisoka nipped on his neck.

“Well, I happen to be hungry as well. But I am not one to beg, so I will wait. You will leap into my arms sooner or later.” He said and smirked, while dodging a pillow Illumi threw at him.

“You wish.” Illumi hissed and placed his hands on Hisoka’s temples to pull him closer. “Keep it up, and I’ll make you beg for it on your knees.” But his icy expression did not last long after  being surprised  when the response he got was a moan.

“Aah~ That cruel look always drives me crazy, you should take the initiative more often.” Hisoka muttered and placed his head on Illumi’s chest.

“Ew. At least I will know something is wrong with you, should you ever stop acting like this.” Illumi laughed and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. _Who would have thought we would end up like this?_ , he thought and sighed.

There was no explanation  as to  why they got along, but they always did. Looking back at it, even their first encounter felt random. It had always gone this way with people Illumi had grown close to. But the way Hisoka and he met made the least sense out of them all.

Perhaps  it had been fate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter (or the story in general so far), please consider leaving kudos or even a comment if you like ♡ Feedback is always appreciated, as well as suggestions~
> 
> It may seem awful to end the first chapter like this, but it's to open up a pathway to the many things that happened in the past. More updates coming soon.


End file.
